plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 22
|FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A Money Bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = << |after = >> |Game = Plants vs. Zombies 2 |Loc = Far Future }} Far Future - Day 22 is the 22nd level in Far Future. It is the second and final Last Stand level in Far Future. The player has 2250 sun to spend. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a Mystery Gift Box. Difficulty *Gargantuar Primes appear here, along with Shield Zombies, making this level considerably hard. Strategies Laser-Peach-nut strategy Plants needed: *Laser Bean *Either E.M Peach or Wall-nut Plant two Laser Beans in each lane and feed them Plant Food wisely. If you chose the E.M Peach, use them wisely, as you can only plant ten of them. If you chose the Wall-nut, plant one of them in front of the Laser Beans. There is no need to feed the Wall-nuts Plant Food. Laser Bean and Infi-nut combo Plants: Laser Bean Infi-nut Step 1: Plant the Laser Beans on the power tiles, just like the pattern. Step 2: Plant 2 Infi-nuts in front of the laser beans on lanes two and four. Step 3: Let's rock! Note: Don't change the layout. Lawn: LB LB () () LB LB IN LB LB () () LB LB IN LB LB Key: LB= Laser Bean IN= Infi-nut ()= Empty Space Strategy 3 Created by RaidingParty This strategy can complete the level without plant food, paid content, premium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. There is a variant as well if you have already unlocked the Magnet-shroom. Suggested plants: *Snapdragon *Wall-nut *E.M.Peach *Cherry Bomb *Spikeweed *Potato Mine *Chili Bean Plant three Snapdragons in the center lanes of the first column. Plant five Snapdragons in the second column, five Wall-nuts in the third column, five Spikeweeds in the fourth column. Keep an eye on the Wall-nuts and if one is almost dead, dig it up and replant it (often occurs with the one attacked by the crowd of Bucketheads). When the first three Robo-Cones appear, bomb all three with a Cherry Bomb; they will die quickly when they reach the Snapdragons. When the three Mecha-Footballs appear, dig up the center lane Spikeweed for more sun and Cherry Bomb them as well; the Snapdragons will finish them without letting them push the plants. When the Robo-Cone/Gargantuar Prime team appears, dig up more Spikeweeds for sun and then Cherry Bomb them while they are still together. The Robo-Cone will die on the frontlines, and when the Gargantuar approaches, dig up the Wall-nut ahead of him to let him enter the Snapdragon inferno, then freeze him with an E.M. Peach where he'll be killed before he can recover. Mop up the survivors, if need be dig up Snapdragons and dying Wall-nuts to get more Cherry Bombs and Wall-nuts, as well as emergency Potato Mines and Chili Beans if needed. If the strategy is too difficult to use, simply use Plant Food on the Snapdragons for an easy victory. If the Magnet-shroom is unlocked, you may substitute another plant for it and plant two of them in the first column, reserving Spikeweeds only for damaging incoming enemy vehicles. Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Far Future Category:Far Future levels Category:Levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels